Many television providers have web sites on which viewers can access previously aired television programs. New technologies allow users, via computerized devices (i.e., cell phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), laptops, etc), to view television programs (that are currently being aired by television channel providers) as if those viewers were watching those television programs on their television set at home. For example, a user with a mobile phone may watch a live sports event, broadcast by a television channel provider, from any location where the mobile phone can access communication. Streaming video of the television show is accessed from the television channel providers, and downloaded onto the computerized device.
Some computerized devices provide additional features similar to those of a television, such as the ability to switch channels, allowing the user to ‘channel surf’ while watching television programs on a computerized device. As each channel is accessed, the user downloads the currently airing television program onto the computerized device for viewing. Thus, a user with a mobile phone can channel surf to see what television programs are currently airing on TV, and select a preferred television program for viewing.
Other additional features of a television provided by computerized devices include ‘picture in picture’ viewing. This allows a user to watch streaming video of one television program, while streaming video of a second television program is simultaneously broadcast on the computerized device screen, in a reduced size. Thus, both television programs are downloaded to the computerized device. The user is able to view the content of other television channels without missing any of the television program the user is currently viewing on the computerized device.